Brooke & Lucas: Soundtrack Included
by Upcoming Star
Summary: Semi AU/FF/HS – The story of her, him, and them. From the day they met, to their first date. The good times and the bad times, beginning to end - this is the story of their lives, as told by Lucas Scott.
1. Prolouge

Authors Note: So, I'm not exactly sure what this is. This is a story about Brooke & Lucas; Its sort of an AU Season 4 and but i changed how they met, and all that stuff so its very AU. I really wanted to do this for the faithful Brucas fans. I'm sort of re-doing everything about season 4 – I'm changing alot about the show. So keep an open mind, stay tuned, read, review!

* * *

Prologue – An Unkindness of Ravens – Brooke Davis

* * *

"My name is Lucas Scott; I am a senior at Tree Hill High School. I play basketball, I have a girlfriend, and I have a best friend. Tree Hill is just a place somewhere in the world. Maybe it's a lot like your world. Maybe it's nothing like it. But, if you look closely you might see someone like you – or someone like Brooke Davis – Broke Davis is brilliant, beautiful, and brave; in 5 years she has grown more than anybody I have ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday, and I'm not sure she even knows it. But either way, she's changed my world. 'It all started in 8th grade..."

_I'm sitting down in my study hall, reading as usual, when someone taps my shoulder. I look to my right, and I see that its Brooke Davis – the most popular girl at Tree Hill Middle School. Her short brown hair is in a ponytail with a big red ribbon keeping it together, her green eyes shining with little sprinkles of gold in them, her smile big as ever showing her full dimples – she is adorable._

"_Y-yes?" I stutter._

_She smiles, "U gotta pencil?" She asks me._

_I nod, "Yeah, sure." I tell her and hand her the yellow pencil._

_She smiles at me and a warm feeling rushes through my body. When our hands touch I feel a weird, sort-of spark. That's weird. _

"_Thanks," She says to me. I nod and with one last glance at the bubbly brunette, I turn my attention back to my book._

"_Whats his name?" I hear Brooke whisper to someone, knowing shes talking about me._

_I listen, "Who the weird kid?" Responds her friend Peyton. I roll my eyes, but smile when Brooke defends me. _

"_I don't remember asking you that, whats his name?" She asks again, almost daring a rebuttal. Peyton shrugs her shoulders backing down. _

"_Hey!" Brooke hisses trying to get my attention again._

"_Yeah?" I turn and look at her._

"_Whats your name?" She asks me._

"_Lucas. Lucas Scott," I say._

"_Well hello, Lucas Lucas Scott, nice to meet you," Brooke giggles._

_This brings a smile to my face but she continues, "I'm Brooke. Brooke Davis," She introduces herself._

_But before I had the chance to respond, the bell has rung, signalling our departure for our next classes. I begin to gather my things when I feel someone in front of me. I look up, and sure enough Brooke Davis is standing in front of me. She smells like strawberries, I notice; She's smiling and I look at her questioning._

"_Your pencil." She says, showing me._

"_Umm, you keep it." I say back._

_She genuinely smiles, as if she appreciates something that probably costs 2 cents. "Thank you." She smiles once again and walks out the door._

_It is when she leaves that I realize I was holding my breath._

* * *

_Authors Note: So that was the first chapter. Tell me if you want me to continue :)_


	2. Part 1

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews! They seriously give me the encouragement to keep writing and keep adding chapters, so thank you!! If you are reading any of my other stories, updates are coming soon. First to be updated: All Falls Down (a Brucas, so check it out ;), then Destiny Doesn't Lie ( a Gilmore girls Trory fanfic), then Love At First Sight (another Brucas).

* * *

I smile at the memory. In many ways Brooke has changed, but in so many ways she is the same. She is still that sweey, caring, and feisty girl I met almost 6 years ago. I wish I could say 'that was the start of a beautiful friendship' but it didn't work out that way. After the 'pencil' incident Brooke and I didn't instantly become friends, but because she is Brooke Davis, she still managed a 'hi and bye' when she saw me from time-to-time, but for the most part, that was it.

I wanted to believe that maybe her best friends, Nathan Scott & Peyton Sawyer, that encouraged her to stop speaking to me, because they both hated me. Nathan hated me because his dad had forced that on me and Peyton hated me because she liked Nathan and who he hated she hated. I think deep down I always knew the real reason – Brooke was popular and I wasn't and Brooke was rich and I wasn't. Well, I knew I wasn't poor, but I was far from Rich – my mother owned a local café in town.

Pretty soon middle school was over and then high school came around. I didn't think it was possible, but Brooke became even more popular. As a freshman she made the Varsity cheerleading squad, alongside her "sidekick," Peyton; she was also invited to the 'cool' parties, and was dating seniors. The same with Nathan – he had made Varsity for the basketball team; they were both climbing the social latter while I was basically invisible to them –

"Lucas?!" I close the lap-top when I hear Brooke's voice frantically searching for me.

Panic washes over me and I immediately think something is wrong and start to worry – maybe that's why Brooke calls me Broody…

"Brooke, baby I'm in the bedroom," I call out to her.

I hear her footsteps and a minute later she is in front of me, standing in the doorway. I have no idea why, but every time I see her she takes my breath away. Her chocolate locks are in soft curls; and she is wearing a flowy yellow sundress. God, she is so beautiful. My eyes travel from her face to her stomach and I smile when I see the little 'bump' poking out. The little bump I have been waiting 4 ½ months waiting to form – the little bump that is actually a baby growing, and will be here in about 5 months.

"Lucas" She breathes out, in that sweet raspy voice I love so much.

"Whats the matter baby?" I ask her.

She shakes her head, "Nothings the matter baby, I just missed you is all," She smiles and kicks off her sandals, making her way over to me. I smile as she joins me on the bed, crawling towards me in a feline/childlike manor.

I groan when she sits on my lap, and moves her legs on both sides, straddling me; She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a hug; I smile and breathe her in. She smells good – she always smells good. Her scent is heaven – very feminine and very sweet, warm and welcoming, like vanilla. I hear her speak and look up.

"Are you smelling me again Broody?" She asks me.

"Yeah," I nod. I won't deny it, what's the point anyway.

She giggles and moves to get off my lap, but I stop her, "I thought you missed me?" I playfully pout.

She laughs, "I did,'' She kisses one side of my neck, "I do," She says and kisses the other side.

I never get tired of the feel of her lips on me. She stops her movements, much to my protest and smiles at me, "We both did," She says and I smile. My eyes wander down to her stomach. I flip her over and she is a fit of giggles underneath me. I reach behind her and unzip her dress, sliding the straps down her arms, and remove it completely from her body. I look into her eyes – of deep swirling green with little gold specks in them; I kiss each one, then kiss her nose, then her mouth…

I kiss my way down until I am eye level at her growing stomach. I gently rub little circles because I know how much Brooke likes when I do it and I place a kiss right where her belly button is poking out, then I rub my hair against her belly and rest there. Brooke sighs and rubs he little fingers through my hair. I place one more kiss on her belly then make my way up her body until we are face-to-face, eye-to-eye.

"I love you," She tells me.

Every time she says this, I feel all warm and giddy inside. I close my eyes.

"God, I love you," I say and when I open my eyes, Brooke is pouting, sticking her bottom lip out. I look at her confused.

"You don't love me?" She asks me.

"What? 'Course I do, didn't you just hear m—" I try to explain myself.

"No, you said 'God I love you," She giggles, "Last time I checked, my name wasn't god," She says.

I laugh and shake my head, a little relieved, "I love you Brooke Penelope Davis," I tell her.

She rolls her eyes, "And I love you Lucas Eugene Scott."

I cringe at the usage of my middle name and she bursts out laughing. "Hey! You're the one who started the middle name –" I cut her off with my lips brushing softly over hers. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer. This is where I belong – her arms feel like home to me.

_There's something in your voice  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've felt so low  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_


End file.
